


Sarabi's Revenge

by Carliro



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Cartoons (Classic), The Lion King (1994), The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride
Genre: F/M, Gnosticism, Love, M/M, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simba and the other lions live happily in their absolutist monarchical tyranny in the afrotropic grasslands of despise. But unknown to them, an evil plotter wants to kill them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarabi's Revenge

It is a very happy and juiciful day in the pridelands. The sky is clean, the wind blows in palindromic eons like moronosity kangaroo vaginitis upon the beak of a Wedge-Tailed Eagle as it feasts on the carcasse, the Sun shines UV radiation that causes tumours and misfortunes on the pitiful animals of the savanna. Simba is very happy and felicity like a drugged baby upon cannabis connoiseurs, smelling the wonderous flowers of Hagenia and other dutiful plants with flowery Demeter scents that are very pleasant to the mitral cells and vomeronasal tissue of the pantherine feline of pus and misdeeds.

“What a boudaciously beautiful day to be sole monarch of a vast territory of afrotropic grasslands and dry veldts where disgrunted farmers leave poisonous carcasses to lure unsuspecting carnivores and kill them by diclofenac envenemation!” spouts wisely the lion king with much wisdom and knowledge in his humongous and fertile testes of wonders and fallicious sexiness.

“Indeed my magnificent husband of lustruous Anyanwu pelt like the fulgid rays of the equinoxial sunrise upon starving cholera children and well deserved AIDS epidemics!” says the Nala with much adoration and lust, she is the wise and always true goddess feliforme carnivoran of the savanna.

They too mate in a passion of lust and misdeeds as they are aroused by the sight of their princess Kiara applying narrow labial suction upon the external genitalia organ of her husband the Kovu. Much happiness and lust had befallen the royal family of the pridelands, and across the monsoon both Kiara and her mother the Nala have practised thousands upon thousands of abortions in order to prevent lion cubs that would provide competition for resources. As such, the Pride Rock has a massive pile of decaying lion fetuses that offer much well needed sustainance for Rüpell’s Vultures and other majestic carrion birds of the savanna, driven out from most of Africa by farmers and witch whore doctors of despise.

“Thank you the queens!” said a very wise and noble bird of prey with much happiness and thankfullness in his cloaca guano factory.

And indeed everyone was happy, except for one person.

“GRRR those usurpers queen whores will pay for ever so hastily dethroning my place in the great cosmological system of natural equilibrium and disorder!!!” said………………………………………………………….SARABI!!!!!!!!!!!

Yes, the old lion queen was not very happy. Now that Nala and Kiara ruled the savanna she was just the old gradma monarch with poopies in her corny arses, the powerless old lioness that got blamed for everything that went wrong. When the dry season lasts more than it should and everything dies, who gets the blame? Sarabi. When hyenas invade, who lets them go? Sarabi. She was always the mistrusted, the mistreated, the anally sexualised, and she couldn’t stand it anymore! She would have her revenge, she would kill EVERYONE!!!

“Yes my desteful son the Simba and his incestual concubines, just you await!” she grinned evilly like a paraplegic mouse covered in gorgonzola gastroentritis.

So she walked to the people who could give her some help.

“Oh Timon the elagabalic and Pumba the sacrosantly sacrilegious, offer aid to your MacBeth as she inacts her holy vengeance against pitiful whores and disdainful bastard principalities of rotten pus sores and dubious syphiliac proclavities!”

And as if summoned from the bowels of most hateful and shitty Tartarus, came Timon the disdainful meerkat of teratoma nipples and Pumba the putrid wathog pig of swollen intestinal consideration. They were very ugly and morosely moronic, their unwashed hides full of dung for searching for arthropods in elephant excrement, as well as many a bump created from botfly myasis and tumours. Rotten green pus run down their hides and they had many proffound scars, full of necrotic tissue and oozing blackened infectious blood, especially now that they were covered with shit. Several oxpeckers pecked at their swollen, gas filled and infected cocks, devouring pieces of flesh and cum with much pleasure in their paravian pseudo-intellectual misconduit.

“We shall serve your bidding oh Queen Sarabi the rotten pussied, but we must have something in return!” moaned Timon like a trepidated MRA koala dropped amidst hordes of misogynistic sexual whores.

“Oh, you shall have a lot in return!” moaned Sarabu like an evil moroccan princess full of chainsaws in her snatch.

“Ew no offense but you’re too whore!” cried Pumba like a castrated babirusa raped by a Garuda wretched in devil kami flames of Amaterasu’s most disdainful papilloma viruses.

“We want………………………………………..KOVU!!!!” Timon licked his pustule filled necrotic lips with much pleasure like a pedophile licking Simba’s arsehole like he was at the beginning of the first movie.

Sarabi smiled and congratulationed, she hated that filthy dark skinned Scar son because he was dark like the black feathers of a black bald ibis covered in black tar and smashed by evil black rocks of discontentment in the blackness of the black night. She picked a knife and cut her wrists in order to sign the bloodpact with Timon and Pumba. Drops of her black AIDS ichor fell unto the earth, and evil creatures like snakes, rats, cockroaches and mormons were spawned forth and stalked the plains, eating little girl’s teeth and witch vaginas. All that devilry made Rafiki very scared and horrorfied, so he went to his tree to masturbate his filthy cancerous cock, ejaculating rotten chartreuse necrosis fluids. Unfortunately, the tree much dislike, so it grabbed Rafiki and introducted her branches in his anal! His colon completly prolapsed, turning into a bloody, red, ugly, evil, devil tentacle of despise and sodomy, wriggling about and throwing shitty everywhere. Most of the poo fell on Sarabi because she was evil and the Queen, so she took it in her paws and licked and swallowed it with much pleasure. Unfortunately, it conditioned unwell with her intestinals, so she vomited gallons upon gallons of black blood, and defecated most violently yellowish rotten turd that corrupted the earth and killed off the vegetation. Timon and Pumba much apreciated, they hated angiosperm plants, so they agreed to Sarabi’s terms and went to kill Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu.

Meanwhile, Kovu and Kiara were fucking on the Pride Rock. To celebrate the exceptional grandiousity of that beautiful day, the princess and prince of the lions were giving a special audience to all the animals of the prairies. Everyone praised King Simba and his most ingenius ploy to key the proletariat distracted from government problems. But Zazu was not fooled. He understood that the lions were scumbags and racists, so he was organising a terrorist movement to make a violent manifesto against Simba and his reign of tyranny.

“Today we shall exterminate the devil kami lion kings and rule Africa! HAW HAW HAW!!!” cackled evilly the communist Neognathae bird of inca collonialist intentions.

“Indeed, we shall excoriate the fascistic laurasithere mammals of carnicery enemas of despicability anal aneurisms!” said Shenzi, she and the hyenas joined Zazu because they much adorated avian cholera and salmonella diarrhea.

So Zazu took off, flapping his cancerous wings and shedding tattered chlamydiosis feathers that infected thousands of little children and most inspidly obtuse elderly retards of woe. He carried lots of radioactive fussion devices to insert on Kiara’s pussy and destruct Kovu’s dick, in order to humiliate the pantherine felids and rape their dignities like an ahrimanic serpent climbing up little boy’s exceptionally clean arses. He circled in the air, looking for a good angle to throwing his memorabkle paraphernalia. But he was being observed by two people who didn’t like that.

“Shit, Pumba, if that whore hornbill the buceriforme Zazu achieves his devil purpose then Sarabu will not grant us the wishes and she will destroy us!” cries Timon with tumours in his dick.

“Indeed my rotten herpestine the Timon, we must kill Zazu before he accomplishes his misdeeds!” agrees Pumba the savage suine warthog of maggot palpitations.

And so Timon and Pumba kiss passionately like the Sun’s fulgid sparks upon meteriorites full of noxious compounds of calamity and leprosy, combining their rotten saliva, bacteria folds, snot, mucose pus, lumphatic sewer fluids and a foul barfed up mixture of insects, cannabis, blood and Tyrannosaurus excrement to create a most devious projectile object of disdain and insipidicity. Pumba accumulates this fowl mixture in it’s maw, because it has the larger and broader jaws of the two. Inhaling like a massive hurricane storm upon pitiful phillipine teenagers of woe and misery, the devil kami warthog unleases all the devil kami torrent of neoplatonic nouetic anneurism unto the hateful Neoaves bird of calaminous intentions. But Zazu has the streetsmarts, he is not fooled by the pig, and turns away…………………………THE MIXTURE FALLS ON NALA’S EYESBALLS!!!!!

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHN YOU SHITTY PEASANTS MY OCULAR ORGAN OF VITRIC DESPISE HAS BEEN CONTAMINATED BY INSOLENT PRODUCTS OF CUMULATIVE STUPIDITY OF THE INSIPIDICITY LOWER CLASSES!!!!!!” cries the whoreful lione in much pain and dolor, moaning like a trepidated mutated wombat made of hatred and Ahriman molecules instead of deliciously hotness flesh.

The mixture quickly begins to decay Nala’s face, the eyes are completly black and the sorrounding flesh is melting into a magenta bubbling diarrhea of flesh, oozing down her face and exposing the orbital fenestra. The eyes burst and ooze forth the oily vitreous humour, spreading down the face and decaying it further, destroying the cheek tissues and exposing the powerful teeth and jaws. Nala is no longer capable of coherent speech or crying, which arouses the devil misogynist lion the Simba the most. And without further delay, he inserts his rotten, bloated, methane filled dick on her tumorous, abcessful arse.

“Oh the Nala the Queen of the boreoeutherian mammals of disdain and moronosity you are most tight as you rip the barbs off my rancid mushroom whorestick!” moans Simba like castrated tree kangaroo.

The Nala much disagrees, she cannot feel a thing because Simba’s barbs were ripped off by the tainted sphincter, which was peeled off like an evil banana of darkness and cancer. Which is good, because her pudendal glands were corrupted and malevolent, they would dislike intrusion of the anal. So she shat violently putrid red blood full of inconsiderate bacteria that entered Simba’s urethra, devouring his already decaying cock and sending flashes of pleasure to the hateful halitosis balls.

“Shit Pumba, we made the royals pleasantry!” whined Timon as he put his dirty, ox excrement nails in his urethral hole.

“Now Sarabi is going to kill us!” moaned the evil warthog with catastrophy on his man endometrium.

“We must have our revenge on that whore bird the Zazu, then we will murder it and make it submit!” ejaculated Timon putrid globs of immoral pus semen that fell into the earth and spawned rats and monitor lizards that whispered to the hearts of men promises of slavery and sexual trafficking. But then the hyenas noticed them.

“Hey you faecal mongering arthropod connoisseurs, you must pay for your sins against us!” said Shenzi like an evil waterfowl raped and violated by foolish and very unwise palindromic drones of eidolon indolence.

The Timon and Pumba much dislike the transgendered animalistic herpestid-related hyeanid carnivoran with a massive penis-like clitoris, so they grab a nearby baby antelope and rip it’s entrails out and put them in Shenzi’s most humidly rotten barnacle nostrils. She is not pleased, and bites off Timon’s patriarchy dick!

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH YOU SHITTY FEMINISTIC MAMMALIAN QUASI-EUCLIDEAN LAURASITHERE OF PUS AND HATRED, YOU ARE THE ARCHITECT OF YOUR OWN DEMISE!!!!!!!” cries Timon the dick-less pseudo-chimpanzee.

But indeed he is much corrected in his assertion of a cataclysmic eruption of corrosive indolence, his blood is tainted with most virulent Clostridium strands, that quickly infect her flesh. Shenzi’s flesh is quickly consumed by decaying postules and mass necrosis, her facial flesh bubbling like boiling meat and fried gorgonzola madness. Most importantly, her body became full with nasty methane gases, most of them concentrating on her bloated, cyst filled pseudo-penis. It inflated like a balloon, making her float away into the sky above the Pride Rock.

“What is that frightful thing of helicopter corpus cavernosum?” cries the Kiara, she is most sexist woman of medieval gender norms.

“FUCKING DARNATION THE HYENAS ARE NOT IN THEIR MOST APARTHEID GHETTO DISCRIMINATION SLUMS!!!!” cries Simba the fascistically inclined inanity-theocrat of faux-absolutist ethiopian savannas of despise.

Zazu much dislikes the Shenzi betrayal, so he flies over the the balloonacy hyeanid and pecks her humongous lavender rotten manfruit, making it exoplode in a shower of black putrid blood and release the gases, propelling her across the air like a burst helium sack the balloon. All the tainted blood falls on the lions, infecting them with the same predicament. Kiara’s womb inflates like wise, making her float away from the most imacculately uncorrupted Kovu. Nala, on the other hand, bubbles and melts into pure bubbling abcess flesh, leaving only blackened and shit-covered bones behind. Simba’s putrid rotten barb-less penis basically evaporates into a bloody myst, making him orgasm with much pleasure, releasing chartreuse pus-like semen from his cloacal urethra on Nala’s exposed pelvis. Then his balls become corrupted and the sack rips from the inside out, making his flea covered bloody balls explode on the air without regrets or blocade palatations. Simba introducts his decaying necrotic fingers on the empty ball sack, massaging it in cladistic sensations and elephant tirade moronosity, massiging the huge mats of ticks that fester on the loose skin.

It is the Timon and Pumba chance! Kovu is alone, so the two most distastefully valentinian douchebags capture the sensuality hotness lion prince and raise his immaculation virginity arsehole to the azure gaze of the Nut sky goddess and to Pumba’s rotten cystful tongue.

“Oh the boudacious warthog of infection and Sekhmet’s unblessed solar gengivitis, your muscular emu penis of the mouth is much tender in his salivatory motions within my pureness rosaceous ring of colonar ambitions and gastroentritic intentions!” moans Kovu with much pleasure and sincerity.

The Pumba much likes, and so Timon channels the mystical energies of the god of the earth the Geb in other to regenerate his penis, so the whoredom giggolo prince the Kovu can satiate his leontoeidic instincts of Aeon rejection. Timon much likes, moaning like a constipated neoplatonist llama eviscerated by sickles of metempsychosis and noetic contemplation in much demiurgic pleasure and henosis. Pumba keeps licking the pureness virginity anal pit and most insipidly matriculated arse cheeks, they are uncorrupted and immune to his virulence like a true whore’s.

Meanwhile, Zazu flies after Kiara.

“Ha, your predicament of glorious infectiveness is much echoing of your karmic nuances of pus, princess!” cries hatefully the bucerid bird of neornithe condolences.

“Oh, it just tickles a little!” cries lustfully the most inanely retard princess the Kira.

“Grrrrr, you shall pay for your ten thousand SINS!!!!” says Zazu, inserting it’s elongated rhamphothecae in the helium womb of levitation and vaginoporosis, ripping out the corrupted fetuses of ialdabaothic intent and devouring them with much pleasure.

Kiara much dislikes, so she raises her paws to the sky, and causes bolts of lightning to strike at her womb, destroying Zazu’s distasteful beak with spongy bone inside and making his brain explode in a shower of leprosy and Parkinson’s disease. The body falls on Simba, which withraws the penis from the Nala skeleton and penetrates the decapitated throat with much pleasure.

“Oh Zazu, your pulomary airsacs are much confortable in their parapbronchial moronosity of iamblichial madness!” moans the lion King the Simba of hatred and saklian desires of a lobotomised elephant of necrosarcic condolences.

Unfortunately, the Kiara womb got destroyed as well, so she too falls, coming crashing on her disdainful progenitor, hitting his spine so hard that it is projected out of his body into the ether, leaving only the boneless torso behind. It cushioned her fall, so the lioness princess licks and devours the poop infested flesh with much pleasure and chocolatl desires of the mind. The balls ejaculate copious amounts of tainted semen into the hornbill body of tyranny, spawning snake-faced archons and fiery devils that rape middle aged rheumatism arses of spiritual decay.

Meanwhile, Kovu was doing 69 on Puma, his uncorrupted divinity maw on the warthhog’s corkscrew phallus of wonders and maladjusted cavernosum miasma very textureful to the feline tongue of woe and misconduit. Timon was very aroused by the pre-ejaculation spermazoa devouring carnivoran mammal of simplicity and pleasure, so he hastens the deed and aligns his penile organ of desire with the Kovu ring like in an harmonic convergence of neoaionic plebian lucidity. And lubed with the rotten saliva of the Pumba upon immaculate Sophia flesh, he enters.

“Oh Timon, your manliness penis punches my proastate like a meringovian kick to panacema gonads of Astaphaios grandiousity and magnificence!” moans Kovu like clitorodectomy mastodon proboscidean.

Pumba is much aroused as well, so he inserts his penis alongside Timon’s in Kovu’s whole, pistoning like a witch engine of devilry ahrimanic samsara illusion. When a serpent is sated with the tightness of a pure hole, it spouts it’s blind grandiousity as Ialdabaoth claimed to the be sole God while the Aeons turned their heads away in shame. So Kovu ejculates in much pleasure and henotic ascent of the nous, ejaculating pure globs of blinding holy pleroma semen that melt off Timon’s and Umpba’s eyes, blinding them forever to the material world and destroying their pitiful flesh as they ejaculate into the nothingness.

“NO THIS CANNOT BE ALL OF THE ROYAL DYNASTY MUST DIE!!!!!!” moans Sarabi in condescension as she rips open her womb in frustration.

“No my grandmother-in-law, you must pay for your sins!” says Kovu, he has ascended to become a real god in the higher realms of reality, glowing with a carcinogenic light that melts off Sarabi’s endometrium and fills it with tumours.

So the hateful lioness of evil and karmic tomfoolery was erased from existence, and all the animals joined their wonderous new king Kovu in ascetical practises and holy sexual theurgy in order to return to the Source of all light upon death. Amen.


End file.
